


Snowy night out

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Aliens, Attempt at Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Snow and Ice, Training, cavern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: My first work for Nikolai_Knight! Based on one of his ideas.Mantaro and Chaos went training on the mountains. But, suddenly, they must find shelter because of snow but ... why there's only one sleeping bag? Read to find out!
Relationships: Kinniku Mantaro/Chaos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Snowy night out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikolai_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/gifts).



«So … you really didn’t find anything, did you?»

Chaos request was like a primary-based need. It was just an awkward training day; Mantaro wanted to train with him – just the two of them – in the mountains, and everything would have gone for the better if only they didn’t bump into a hungry bear and the only thing they could do was launching against him one of their backpack – Chaos’, which had the camping tent and his sleeping bag. Fortunately, the food and the beverage were in Mantaro’s, otherwise they would have now been starving.

«Eh …no, I’m sorry. Apparently, we ran away from the bear and … from any human settlement. There’s just the two of us here. B-But at least we have food and water!» Mantaro scratched the back of his head, blushing heavily. That awkward situation would have been perfect to socialise and know better each other, but that wasn’t the case now. The sky turned grey, it was going to snow. And they didn’t have a shelter.

Chaos sighed. He shook his head and pinched his nose. He caressed his hair and tried to remain calm. That situation was not what he dreamed of. He wanted to train with his almost-boyfriend-but-not-that-almost and then talk with him about, well, everything. They were both aliens on a foreign planet, they were both princes and had weird tendencies … he liked pigs and Mantaro had a soft spot for sewing, was that weird enough? But in that situation, they surely couldn’t talk.

«We need to find shelter, Mantaro. It’s going to snow at any moment, and if we stay outside, we’ll freeze. How you’re supposed to hug your parents if you’re froze to death?»

Mantaro blushed more heavily and let loose a whispered turnup. He then looked into Chaos’ red eyes and after two seconds looked the ground, blushing again. He composed himself again and answered, scrolling his voice: «A-ehm … you’re right. We should get going, it’s getting windy and freezing … I don’t want to catch a cold or a fever.» “And I don’t want that that happens to _you_.” thought Mantaro, heading to the rocky walls. He took his backpack and made sure Chaos was following him.

After a first moment of tension, Chaos asked: «So … how do you know so much about medicinal herbs?»

«Oh, that? My mother taught me something about medicinal herbs, we used to go hiking when I was younger and mother was very keen on that aspect because it was her mother’s legacy. My grandmother died when my mother was some months old, so she never knew her … my grandfather told her everything. I liked when mother lectured me … you know, it seemed like a secret between just the two of us, and I was proud mother wanted to share that only with me. Father doesn’t know mother and me know about medicinal herbs. If you want, I can teach you, someday.»

Chaos blushed: «N-No I … I’m not that kind of person. Gah, it’s starting to snow! – he reached for Mantaro – We must-» but he tripped over a rock, falling on Mantaro who tried to catch him. Their faces where now at a few millimetres … their hearts both pounding … their faces both blushing … their muscles so tensed …

Mantaro couldn’t sustain that tension, so said: «It’s … it’s better if we continue searching, it’s going to be a heavy snow …»

Chaos chuckled and then got up. Both he and Mantaro searched for shelter and finally, ten minutes later, they found a cavern. They controlled if it wasn’t the den of some animals, when they had found proof there weren’t any, they decided to use some rocks to make a fireplace and gathered some wood for the fire. They lighted the fire and looked the snowstorm that was covering their traces.

«I think we’ll be stuck here for the whole day.» stated Chaos, looking vacuous the landscape that was turning into a winter wonderland.

«Mh … you’re right. And we surely can’t train now, we could risk an injury and it would be difficult to return home then … it’s better if we have dinner and then … mh … maybe …» Mantaro was fidgeting «… talk? We surely can’t do anything more …»

Chaos nodded. They had dinner silently, the both of them were embarrassed for that awkward situation. Then they decided to sit near the fireplace and looked the snow. But, even if there was the fire, the cavern was wet and they were freezing. Mantaro took out his sleeping bag and opened it.

«We … we can use this to warm up a bit … and …» he blushed «… we … we can hug or stay closer to warm up more … if … if it’s not a bother for you …»

«Sure, I don’t want to freeze» but then Chaos realised what he had said and blushed heavily, then he froze when Mantaro hugged him sideways and enclosed his shoulder with the sleeping bag. He looked away and asked: «Can … can I ask you something?»

«Sure, what is it?»

«Why do you like stars so much?»

Mantaro looked away from Chaos, staring at the falling snow: «I’ve always loved stargazing … when I was a toddler I would look at the sky and dreaming about the various places and stories I was yet to seen and fantasise about the billions of stars and different aliens cultures … I used to dream about the brightness of the stars which beamed bright … I always thought that my parents’ eyes were so bright that the stars couldn’t reach them … I’m … I’ve always been a bit of a romantic, you know?»

But while Mantaro was speaking, Chaos was captured by the light in the prince’s eyes: so bright, so beautiful … “The stars can’t be compared with your eyes, they would pale in confront” he thought, looking him like a baby would look his mother.

«… but nobody really believed in my passion, you know? – Mantaro looked him turning around – Is there something wrong?»

Chaos blushed, shooking his head: «N-No … I was just wandering if somebody would come searching for us …»

«I don’t think so. My father used to train without anybody to worry … are you sure you’re not freezing? Your arms are so cold …»

Chaos blushed: «No, don’t … don’t worry, I just-»

But Mantaro made him rest on his bosom, who was warmer than Chaos’, saying: «My body temperature is lower, so I warm up faster … you can rest here all the time you want. I won’t move.»

Chaos blushed and closed his eyes: «Thanks.»

**Author's Note:**

> So, actually I didn' know how to write a M/M piece because I feel little uncomfortable but ... I hope you liked it and I hope you loved it, Nik!


End file.
